Indirecto
by Karkstrek
Summary: Uno pensaría que Sanji, siendo el tipo de persona que es: romántica, cursi y sobretodo, muy, MUY galán realizaría acercamientos directos cuando una persona enserio le gusta. Sin embargo, cuando todo eso falla, sólo queda una cosa. Confesarse de manera directa.
**Indirecto.**

Uno pensaría que Sanji, siendo el tipo de persona que es: romántica, cursi y sobretodo, muy, MUY galán realizaría acercamientos directos cuando una persona enserio le gusta. Y no hay que malinterpretarlo, le gustan todas y cada una de las señoritas con las que coquetea más no está enamorado de ninguna de ellas, y es porque ninguna de ellas le supone un "reto" a la hora de conquistarlas. Para el rubio, una buena conquista consiste en luchar por ella con todo lo que tiene para al final, recoger el fruto de su esfuerzo y disfrutarlo como la señorita Afrodita, o Venus (como quiera verse) mande.

Pero, como siempre debe haber un "pero", es que la persona a la que él quiere conquistar, es una de las más insensibles y torpes (por no decir "idiota que no entiende indirectas") que jamás han existido y, que por si fuera poco, es su rival desde el comienzo de los tiempos (dígase: Secundaria)

* * *

 _ **El inicio de los tiempos.**_

 _Hubo una vez un jovencito deseoso de saber cómo sería esa nueva etapa de su vida. Imaginaba que sus días de secundaria serían los mejores, rodeado de hermosas maestras y compañeritas descubriendo su coquetería._

 _Claro, eso imaginaba._

 _Las cosas sucedieron de otra manera. Pues para su mala suerte su tutor de ese momento, Zeff (un tío demasiado lejano), había decidido que lo mejor para que un jovencito como él se reformara, era inscribirlo a un colegio para hombres._

 _El horror._

 _Los olores predominantes ahí eran sudor, sangre y en ocasiones, exceso de desodorante "masculino", no sólo eso. Al no haber señoritas en toda la escuela (ni siquiera había maestras) sus motivos para vivir se habían reducido a cero._

 _Eso hasta que le conoció._

 _Resulta, que de vez en cuando se permiten visitas de familiares o amigos de fuera del campus._

 _Recuerda que ese día despertó tarde, Zeff se encontraba de viaje por lo que se había disculpado por anticipado, asegurando que le visitaría después. Su humor estaba por los suelos, observaba a sus compañeros hablando con otras personas, nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que algo naranja captó su atención._

 _El brillo de esa curiosa cabellera era demasiado llamativo como para ser de algún joven conocido (lo recordaría), la persona dueña de dicha cabellera esperaba pacientemente (de espaldas a él) cerca de la entrada principal. Al reducir la distancia un poco, el jovencito pudo observar que la complexión de dicha persona era demasiado delgada para un jovencito sano, también que el cuello de dicha persona era más largo y menos robusto que los que generalmente veía a diario. Las ropas que portaba eran de las más vistas esa temporada, unos pantaloncillos cortos y un top a rayas, conjunto con algunas sandalias. Nada fuera de lo normal._

 _-_ _¡Pero si es la pequeña bruja! -escuchó detrás de sí. A pesar del "insulto" podía detectarse cierto cariño proveniente de la persona que se dirigía a la otra de cabellos naranjas-_

 _En esos momentos, dos cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Sanji._

 _1\. Bruja._

 _2\. Demonios._

 _El contexto es muy sencillo de hecho, resulta que Roronoa, a quién conocía por algunas de sus clases. Tenía amigos fuera del reclusorio, ahem, secundaria. No sólo eso, sino que dichos amigos, o en este caso, amiga. Le había abrazado, a él, el ser menos caballeroso que alguna vez existió._

 _Su reacción era demasiado obvia._

 _Fue a gritarle._

 _-¡Oye tú, cabeza de césped! -no es el mejor insulto que se le ocurrió en esos momentos. Pero quedaba de acuerdo a la situación-_

 _El joven del cabello verde ni siquiera se inmutó, pues estaba muy ocupado correspondiendo el abrazo de la joven, el muy maldito hasta sonrío. Lo único que esa pequeña acción hizo, fue hacerle enojar aún más._

 _Siendo que el plan A falló, sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer._

 _Fue y le empujó bruscamente (obviamente esperó a que terminara el contacto con la chica, es un caballero)._

 _-¿Qué te pasa? -fueron las primeras palabras que recordaría hacia su persona por parte del joven Roronoa-_

 _-A mi nada. ¡Qué te pasa a ti? Insultando de esa forma a una joven señorita._

 _Recuerda que la jovencita río a más no poder ese día._

 _Más tarde aprendió que era algo normal, casi como un ritual entre ellos, pues Nami, era como una hermana para el estúpido Roronoa._

* * *

Todo eso sólo dió pie a más peleas, iniciadas por cualquier cosa, desde la cosa más insignificante hasta cosas como el clima de ese día.

Todo estaba bien, de hecho. Había aprendido a convivir de esa manera al punto de ser algo natural entre ambos, el problema comenzó cuando en una de esas raras peleas a puño cerrado, Sanji experimentó algo que jamás pensó experimentar, por lo menos no con alguien de su mismo sexo.

Cuando llevas años peleando con alguien por la mínima cosa, olvidas que si ese alguien quisiera podría partirte el cuello con el más mínimo agarre. Pues, la cosa no sucedió de manera tan drástica.

* * *

 ** _Preparatoria._**

 _Llevaban rato peleando, no recuerda los detalles ni el porqué del comienzo de la pelea. Recuerda haber pateado a Zoro y que este tomó sus hombros, sacudiéndolo fuertemente mientras le decía que era un idiota._

 _Tras eso pateó uno de sus costados fuertemente, a lo que el peliverde aprovechó para derribarlo._

 _Junto con él._

 _Uno nunca se da cuenta de las cosas más obvias hasta que se las ponen en bandeja de plata, y aún así hay veces en las que no son lo suficientemente obvias._

 _Por ejemplo, Sanji cayó en cuenta de muchas cosas en esos momentos._

 _1\. Zoro ES demasiado fuerte. Su complexión es prácticamente la de un atleta que ha entrenado toda su vida cosas distintas a un grado superior._

 _2\. Sus ojos (ojo) son verdes, un verde demasiado llamativo y raro._

 _3\. No tiene vello facial._

 _4\. Sus facciones son duras y marcadas -se abstiene de pensar en la palabra "atractivas"-_

 _5\. Sus labios se notan más tersos que los de ninguna mujer._

 _Y finalmente, como por arte de magia se dió cuenta que no buscaba pelea en sí con Zoro, simplemente quería sentir que esté le correspondía de alguna manera._

* * *

Después de aquello (y tras mucho meditarlo) concluyó tres cosas.

1\. Le gustan las señoritas.

2\. Ninguna le gusta tanto como Zoro.

3\. Está enamorado de Roronoa.

Y así, decidió que estaba jodido.

* * *

Había intentado de todo.

Desde insinuaciones a ligeros roces, incluso coqueteaba con él de manera descarada cuando nadie les escuchaba (el de cabello verde sólo le observaba confundido).

Su frustración no le estaba llevando a ningún lado.

Así que intentó lo único que no había intentado, ser directo.

Su puño (aún cerrado) dolía de tanto llamar a la puerta del peliverde, y justo cuando estaba a punto de gritar sus sentimientos por el peliverde, de la puerta sale el tío lejano de Luffy, Shanks, siendo seguido muy, MUY de cerca (literalmente, abrazan con un brazo la cintura del contrario mientras atraviesan la puerta) por el tío/rival de Roronoa, Mihawk.

-¿Necesitas algo? -los ojos de Dracule perforan su cráneo mientras el amigable Shanks le pregunta-

-Zoro -dice mientras trata de relajarse, Mihawk no es nada comparado con lo que enfrentará-

El pelirrojo sonríe de manera enigmática antes de reír como siempre lo hace. A su lado, Mihawk asiente.

-Se encuentra adentro -su intimidante voz le estremece un poco-

Asiente mientras se adentra en la casa de Roronoa.

Su casa no es muy diferente de la suya con la diferencia de las diferentes espadas y armamentos, algunos suyos, otros de su hermana adoptiva o su prima lejana*.

-¡Zoro! -grita apenas entrar. Quiere terminar lo más rápido con esto y seguir con su vida-

No hay respuesta, por lo que se adentra aún más.

El joven del cabello verde está durmiendo, cosa rara proviniendo de alguien tan activo como él. Sacude un poco su hombro, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Lo más que consigue es que Roronoa aparte su brazo bruscamente, aún no despierta completamente, sin embargo, ya está consciente.

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunta de forma agresiva-

-Hablar contigo.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, Roronoa no se ha sobresaltado ni mostrado repudio por sus sentimientos ni su persona. Contrario a todas las situaciones que terminaban en fracaso le ha ofrecido un vaso de agua y le ha sentado en la sala, escuchando atentamente a todo lo que el rubio tenía que decir.

-... -el de cabello verde no dice nada, aún cuando el rubio le ha exigido una respuesta- ¿Es todo? -pregunta serio-

Decepcionado, el rubio asiente mientras se despide con un gesto de una de sus manos del de cabello verde. No espera que le acompañe a la puerta, por lo que se retira sin más.

* * *

Una vez que se ha asegurado que el rubio se ha retirado, suspira profundamente antes de que una sonrisa boba y un ligero, casi inexistente sonrojo adornen su rostro. Claro que acepta los sentimientos del rubio, no siempre ha estado al tanto de los mismos, puede que él apenas esté sintiendo lo que dice el rubio que siente por él, sin embargo, sabe que no será algo momentáneo y está dispuesto a hablar con Vinsmoke mañana (posiblemente, si no está enojado con él). De momento y como gesto de buena suerte, decide tomarse el resto del vaso de agua del rubio, es como un beso de la buena suerte. Un indirecto y nada disfrutable beso, pero a fin de cuentas, un beso.

* * *

*Kuina y Tashigi.

 **¿Algún día continuaré Luffycubo?**

 **¿Actualizaré pronto Supernova?**

 **¿Dejaré de frustrarme con el "fandom" de Ajin?**

 **¿Haré un one-shot de más de 1500 palabras?**

 **Sigan al tanto, puede que algún día todas estas preguntas sean contestadas uvu.**


End file.
